


Ripe For The Taking

by wings128



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Crack, First Time, Latin Inaccuracies, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared thinks Dean should read more Latin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripe For The Taking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ephermeralk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/gifts).



> Written for her _“J2 tentacle!porn”_ prompt for the Never Ever Will I meme on LJ.

“Dea natura vocavi te dilectum meum ut visum peperit , omnia mihi.”

“What did you say?” Jensen asked, amused smirk tugging at his lush mouth as Jared, owner of long lanky legs, finally caught him up.

Jared’s hair was plastered to his cheeks in sweaty tendrils and he was huffing his breath as he grabbed for the water bottle Jensen held out to him. “Huh? Oh, damn Latin. My damn luck to be the smart one.”

“Suits you.” Jensen chuckled, eyes grazing over his friend’s body; smoothly muscled arms and sweat pants that emphasised…everything. “Getting’ your geek on and shit.” 

Jared scowled, Sam might love research, but Jared had happily given up book learnin’ as soon as humanly possible. “Give us a hand would you?”

Jensen choked on both the vision of his hand around Jared’s dick and the mouthful of water he’d just downed. Jared pounded his huge palm unhelpfully between Jensen’s shoulder blades until Jensen managed to splutter out. “En-nough!”

Jared didn’t remove his hand, only shifted lower, stroked soothing shapes across Jensen’s lower back where his tee had ridden up.

“What’s the phrase?” Jensen asked trying not to lean too far into his friend’s arm as he rode out the death throes of his near drowning, and goosebumps shivered up his arms and down his spine. The forest air chilling him the longer they stood in the small clearing.

“You’re cold, we can do this back home.” Jared offered; his attention completely on Jensen for the first time since he’d caught up. His fingers pausing infinitesimally, before their tips sneaked beneath the waistband of Jensen’s shorts.

Jensen eyeballed Jared, words unnecessary to get his point across, and Jared chuckled, heat painting his cheeks a delicate shade of rose.

“Okay, okay,” Jared rasped, his voice thick with something Jensen could all too easily allow him himself to fantasize about. “Act two, scene thre-”

“Dea natura vocavi te dilectum meum ut visum peperit , omnia mihi.” Jensen rolled the phrase effortlessly off his tongue.

“You’re so doing that line Jen. There’s nothin’ in the rule book that says Dean can’t read Latin.”

“What? Wait, n-” Jensen was cut off mid protest when fat green tentacles lashed out from the nearest bush serpentined around his wrists and ankles, and lifted him level with Jared’s eyes. “Jaaaay?!”

Jared was paralized with shock. This kinda thing only happened in movies, or on TV shows with stupid-ass-Latin in the dialogue. The other trees surrounding the once friendly clearing had closed them in, hidden him and Jensen from the trail, and now more of the tentacle things were worming their way under Jensen’s clothes; rucking up his blue tee and slithering up his inner thigh. Jensen was shaking, green eyes wide – and gorgeous – with panic. He yelped, then moaned, and Jared couldn’t take his eyes off the way Jensen’s dick was chubbing up, was being worked by…

“Jay, goddammit! Get m- _Oh FUCK!_ -down n- _nnnggghh!”_

Jared lunged for Jensen as he arched back, hips trusting up into nothing, into the vine so obviously jacking him. Jared wanted with all his heart to see that. Was Jen cut or uncut, he hoped for the latter; the thought of that delicate fold of skin rolling back and forth over the slick head of Jen’s cock had Jared licking his lips. Oh yeah, he wanted to see that. And more. Everything. Wanted Jensen laid bare just for him to enjoy, to savour the pretty pretty moans falling from that plush mouth. 

Jensen was panting, mind completely blown by the perfect twist pull and slide on his aching cock, by the knowledge that Jared was watching, liked what was happening. There was still a part of Jensen that was screaming to be cut down so he could escape this crazy, but it was growing quieter with every stroke; silenced by his need to be naked, to have Jared touch him, to have Jay fuck him. 

Still more of the grabby things wrapped around him; elbows, waist, knees, spreading him wider for Jared. There was no one else all this could be for. What the hell had that Latin meant? Was he controlling it, his apparently not-so-secret crush called forth a Trickster or forest elf? Or was it Jared? Oh hell, he’d figure it out later, if he survived of course. Ritual sacrifices tended not to enjoy long life expectancies.

Jensen shivered, full body that left his toes tingling and his nipples pulling hard in the cool air. But _damn_ what a way to go! 

“Jay?” Jensen whimpered, why wouldn’t Jared touch him? Anywhere, he didn’t care, just as long as those hands…mouth…coc- 

“Hey, Jen,” Jared murmured in Jensen’s ear, breath hot and light, teasing Jensen’s already taut nerves. “You’re so beautiful like this, strung out, can’t help it, wanna touch, can’t choose where to start.”

Jared sounded just as wrecked as Jensen did, and he hadn’t laid a hand on him yet. Fuck, was it possible he’d come without Jared ever laying a finger on him? The warm slide of another vine thing slid down his spine, edged under his shorts and slipped between his cheeks. Jensen wriggled, tried helplessly to get away, but the vines held him fast. He sought out Jared’s eyes, pupils blown black, only the tiniest rim of colour visible as his friend turned lover kissed him. A soft roll of lips pressed against his own, tongue delving into wet heat, mimicking the thrusting in his ass. 

Jensen couldn’t help moaning into Jared’s mouth as Jared’s huge hand brushed up his thigh, dipped inside his shorts and tugged his balls. Thumb and forefinger nipped his tender sack, rolling and dividing, a rough squeeze before sliding behind. Pleasure and fire sparked low in Jensen’s belly, his rim fluttering, ass full of not-Jared. A tear of fabric split the air and Jensen shuddered in his bonds, muscles flexing, body bared for Jared at last.

“Damn, baby!” Jared whispered, mouth pulled from a taut nub, fingers tracing back to fondle the angry rigid flesh of Jensen’s uncut cock. The tentacle Jared had seen zero in earlier was wrapped in a spiral around Jensen from base to head like some kind of magical cock cage with its tip buried inside his slit. Jensen’s hips jerked in helpless rhythm with the lime green pulsing, as his foreskin slid over and back, over and back. Just shy of what Jensen needed to come his fucking brains out. “That’s gotta feel… _fucking_ …amazing…”

“Jay.” 

Jared dragged his gaze up the length of exposed flexing torso with its smooth freckled skin and tantalizing coffee coloured nubs to Jensen’s wide blown eyes.

“Yeah, Jen?” His own dick was so fucking hard he couldn’t believe it was still in his pants. He freed it, hand automatically fisting mindlessly, copious precome drooling down its girth and helping to slick him up.

“If you don’t stick your cock in me right the fuck now,” Jensen threw his head back and groaned long and low; arched and twisted into the pressure on his sweet spot. _“Jeeesusgodyesss!_ Right-fucking- _there!”_

Jared watched, enthralled by the way Jensen swayed and bucked in his weird kind of tentacle vine hammock, all sweat-slick and carnal; eyes closed, mouth open in a soft O of pleasure while his skin shivered in anticipation. 

As Jared moved between Jensen’s legs _about fuckin’ time_ Jensen felt himself being lowered, tilted as if sitting up in a recliner; the perfect height for Jared to slide on in and fuck him. He couldn’t help the frisson of heat the idea gave him. Kept him hangin’ on the edge, needy and desperate – until Jared was ready for him. Yeah, that was ten kinds of hot!

Jared wondered how this was going to work. Was he supposed to share Jensen with the tentacle that’d already made itself at home in Jensen’s ass? Was playing his lover like a virtuoso. ‘Cause that wasn’t goin’ to work for Jared, or Jensen either, he suspected.

“God, Jay!” Jensen cursed, whisper quiet, all energy focused on not coming before Jared was inside him. “Just pull it out!”

Jared reached under, inner arm brushing Jensen’s cock and making them both hiss. But Jensen’s hole was vacated, left gaping and slick by its former tenant, pulsing and trying to suck Jared’s exploring fingers inside its puffy rim.

“Jaaaay!”

Jensen swung, less vines holding him in place as if they knew Jared would hold him safe while they fucked. And yeah, okay, they were so doing this.

“I’m here, Jen,” Jared breached Jensen’s hole, stretched it further than the vine had done, felt the welcoming fluttering of Jensen’s channel drawing him as deep as he could go. “Oh _fuck yeah,_ I’m here!”

Jensen had lost all ability to utter anything more than the pretty little whimpers that’d started this whole thing. It felt like he’d waited a lifetime to feel Jared, hot and hard inside him. Now he was driving up, splayed hands on Jensen’s hips, using the rocking of his sling so Jensen would slide down on Jared’s monster cock, again and again and again. Jared leaned over him, laved up his treasure trail, circled his tongue in Jensen’s navel, and licked the salt from his taut abs as he anchored their hips together.

He was climbing, higher than he’d ever been, couldn’t believe he’d held out this long; felt the slide and tickle of thinner tentacles returning. Two tight little loops around his nipples that stretched back, tugged to the point of pain; forced a cry from bitten lips as sensation arced to his straining cock; still imprisoned in pleasure he could never describe. 

He was done, couldn’t take any more; begged a sob when another tied around his sack, its tip stroking the plump curve as Jared pistoned his ass. Every stroke nailing him dead on.

“Please.” The need to come a tight fist of scorching desperate need burning low in his gut, “please Jay, please, please, _pleeease_ let me come!”

Somehow, Jensen knew Jared was his only path to release, that he had to beg for his freedom. His knee vines tightened, folded him up, gave Jared more room to fuck even deeper.

Jared was close, so damn close, and Jensen’s begging was gonna be the death of him. His cock quivered. The vines shifting Jensen where he wanted him without more than a thought’s guidance and he could feel himself push deeper with the new angle. Fuck! He was so deep Jen’d taste Jared’s jizz in the back of his throat when he came. Hell yeah! One. Last.

“Yeah, Jen!” Jared barked, voice sharp with holding back. “Come, now!”

Jared watched wide-eyed as the tentacle who’d worked the longest unwound itself from Jensen’s tortured cock, its little helper loosening its grip on Jensen’s balls. Jensen came, completely undone on the end of Jared’s cock. Jared’s name jumbled among the stream of broken syllables that fell from his lover’s lips. 

Jensen writhed in his bonds, skewered so goddamn beautifully as jet after jet of creamy come painted Jared’s belly, slid into his pubes with the motion of Jared ramming himself home; emptying all he had into Jensen’s rippling flesh, milking till there was nothing left.

His knees were too weak to hold him up any longer and he sagged over Jensen, wrapped his arms around his lover as the vines lowered them to the ground – as if their climax had drained them of their magic too.

They lay there, a tangle of exhausted silence. After all what was there to say that couldn’t wait? Neither one keen to examine too closely the events they’d just shared. Jensen tucked Jared’s hair behind his ear, stroked gentle fingertips over high cheekbone; watched colour chase his touch.

“Y’okay?”

“Think so, you?” Jared croaked, laid soft kisses to where Jensen had bitten his lips raw.

“If you’re not gonna run, then yeah, I’m good.”

Jared shifted his weight, eased half off Jensen’s chest only to pull him into his side; thigh wedged high and tight between Jensen’s, soft rasp of hair where they touched.

“Not goin’ anywhere, Jen.”

Jensen exhaled, unaware he’d been holding it in, and ran his other hand lazily down the length of Jared’s spine, tugged elastic and brushed cotton up over sweetly-curved ass.

“I’m not sayin’ another word of Latin, ever again!” 

Jared chuckled into the hollow of Jensen’s throat and got a sharp smack to his ass for his trouble. 

“Least not without knowing what it means, first.”

“If you’d known what this meant, would you still have said it?” Jared whispered, wondered how long it would’ve taken them to get here without a supernatural ad lib.

“Probably,” Jensen smirked, eyes locked on Jared’s. “I’m stupid like that.”

Jared growled, dove for Jensen’s mouth like a starving man, and grabbed a handful of ass to keep Jensen close.

**Author's Note:**

> According to google…  
> Dea natura vocavi te dilectum meum ut visum peperit , omnia mihi.
> 
> Translates to…  
> Goddess of Nature I call to thee, bare my lover so he might see, all he is to me.
> 
> I’m sure you’ll forgive me my whimsical fancy all in the name of tentacle!porn, LOL!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Ripe for the Taking | written by wings128](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262571) by [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty)




End file.
